1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, such as a buggy or highchair, comprising a seat for seating a child and a frame which can be folded and unfolded. The present invention also relates to a hinge assembly of such an apparatus.
2. State of the Art
There are many known buggies (which are commonly referred to as a “baby carriage” or “carriage” in the United States) and other child support apparatus (such as strollers and high chairs) having different frames which can be folded and unfolded. The members of the frame are typically hinged together to allow folding and it is important to avoid the formation of a finger trap in gaps between pivoting members particularly at the hinges where lever action causes the greatest forces. Recently, known buggies have avoided the formation of finger traps but can suffer from an unattractive appearance as a result. The unattractive appearance results from a bulbous hinge assembly or by misalignment between frame members when the buggy is in use.